Falling Star
by Tsuki-no-Kurokage
Summary: Ichigo takes his lover out for a walk along the docks, with quite an unexpected phenomenon awaiting them there. :: IchiHitsu ::


**Falling Star**

_Author's Note: This is pretty short, compared to the other oneshots. Relatively because I am recounting what exactly happened in my dream last night...yeah, I had a dream, and this is it. For this oneshot, you can think of it as an AU or just a simple outing Ichigo planned for his beloved Tourou-kun. Both are pretty much the same anyway, so it doesn't really matter. But here, they are already dating._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Bleach (I hope none of the lines used has been used before, because I am always wary of unintentional plagiarism)_

_Warning: Sappiness; pure dialogue at the ending (only because I like dialogue; and that part in my dream had only been 'audio')_

* * *

Fresh sea salts and sea breezes sprinted along in the atmosphere, waves striking themselves against the wooden poles. The calm, serene rhythm of the mild waves overlapping each other, and the notes of it being played, left a sense of solemn gracefulness. Smooth moon rays bounced off the scales of the denizens of the ocean, giving the still life of the waters a livelier, brighter scene like the glistening Christmas lights.

Diamonds of the night sky danced about in the clouds; the perfectly shaped crescent moon watching their performance like an important part of the audience, rewarding them with soft, smooth moonbeams. He could see the moon as if it were smiling at the beauty of the dance, and the dancers in question presented themselves with an even more outstanding set of steps, filling both the heavens and the ocean reflection with the lights amongst the darkness. The painting of the ocean and the accompanying night heaven, the two life-long partners, resulted in a much calmer, yet more active, organism.

He slung his arm over his lover, the edges of his lips curling to a warm smile. "Beautiful, isn't it, Toushirou?" The diamonds glistened more brightly at the statement, striving to give the couple the best they could; to the orange-haired adolescent, however, it was more like a strong agreement.

The white-haired tennager, noticing the brighter change in the stars, narrowed his eyes. The emerald sparkles, however, could escape anyone but the orange-haired other himself. Ichigo, and the stars, only brightened even more at the evident movement, breathing life into everything in the area. He leaned in closer; the other's pensive, yet strikingly cold, breath leaving an iciness on his nose, and caressed the perfect, baby soft face before landing his lips on the other's. Hot, steaming passion embraced them, as did the stinging of the ice drawing fresh crimson lines on the orange-haired adolescent's lips. He pulled apart from his ice princess, locking with the sparkling jewels, and tipped his chin up to his eye level before pecking him again.

"Just like you."

Hitsugaya scoffed. "Bootlicker."

Balls of light raced each other down the track of the skies, grabbing the couple's attention away from each other (just for this one moment) to glance up at the descending gases of light. Hitsugaya stole a glance at his highly-acquainted comrade who had closed his eyes and locked his fingers together as if in prayer, fiddling around with his thumbs and brows meeting each other; Kurosaki was serious. Could this be the falling stars everyone spoke of; the absolute beauty of which everyone sang praises? Could this be it? He had never seen such a phenomenon before, let alone witnessing the shower of glistening lights descending upon the earth.

He held the mobile phone in his hands and twisted it around (A/N: My phone is unique in the aspect that it has a twisting feature; I don't think there is any other phone that has an almost 360 degree turn feature), activating the camera mode as stated in the manual; the painting of star life captured on screen. Despite the evident beauty, however, the outlines appeared as if the paint had been smudged; the whiteness eating away at the darkness of the night sky. He frowned slightly and held up the phone once more.

The cool waves prounced into his grasp, soaking his fists to the skin. The familiar, slightly unnoticeable weight of the mobile slipped away from his grip; he grabbed nothing but the salty sea air in the surroundings. A soft splash from beneath him almost made his heart skip a beat; him being slightly mortified was well hidden within the walls of the ice inside himself, but as the edges of the ice dripped onto the floor in the form of water droplets, he found himself reaching out to the waves that had gone wild for just that moment of the night, swiping for the phone that had just taken off for a swim.

Dammit, and that phone had been a present too.

A louder splash beside him served as quite a poor distraction in his opinion; he just cared to get the damned handphone which had slipped away from him by the ocean waves. The iciness of the waters pulled his arm into am embrace, overwhelming it with the unrestrained cold, before tugging his entire body into the coldness. It had been to his advantage that he was used to the cold; swimming was like nothing to him. Forcing the water out of his mouth, he dwelved in deeper and held onto the eye-grabbing two-tone solid. Resurfacing, he leapt to the docks and cleansed the phone of the salty waters with his shirt.

From behind, a wet grip on his shoulder told him to turn around, to which he did. Stares of silence thickened; a fine sharpness came slicing it into nothingness. "You baka, what did you think you were doing? Jumping into the ocean like that; can you get any dumber than you already are?"

"...Well, you liked the phone, didn't you?" Ichigo gave his white-haired lover a smug smirk, indicating that he had won. "That's good enough for me."

The stars overhead fell at rapid speed, drawing white lines along the blackness of the night.

"And what is the result of your so-called admirable act?" Hitsugaya asked with a scoff, eyeing the various colours in the other's grasp. "You not being able to find the phone, but finding other handphones that obviously do not belong to you or me. Is that what you mean by 'good enough'?"

The orange-haired teenager gave a sheepish grin; it was clear who was the winner of their childish argument this time round.

* * *

"So, Kurosaki, what exactly did you wish for?"

"Huh, me? Ah, nothing much, really. And besides, there isn't gonna be any point if I tell you what I wished for. My wish wouldn't come true then."

"Hmph. Lousy excuse."

"It's not an excuse; it's the truth."

"It's an excuse to me."

_Well, if you really want to know, Toushirou...__I wished that the two of us could be together forever._

* * *

And a shower of lights gave its blessings.


End file.
